Mime world?
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Tim was quite content with spying on Sam from the safety of his WOOHP cell. But then Jazzhands got released. And he was dating... Sam! What the hell was going on? Short Sam/Scam story around the Mime arc.


**So basically my university servers went down so I had nothing so do. So I wrote this! It takes place around the mime arc. Additionally, I would love to dedicate this little drabble to Cresenta's Lark because I adore her stories and she's lovely 3 and to Gdayshadyrusher who has reviewed all of my Totally Spies stories and is a lovely person :).  
Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **WOOHP High security prison - 12:35pm**

Myrna placed her tray beside Tim and sat down.  
"Have you heard?" she questioned.  
Boogie Gus slammed his tray on the table opposite the bored supervillain while some unknown villain sat on Tim's other side.  
Tim didn't even glance up from his tray of inedible "food".  
"I doubt I care Myrna," Tim replied, stabbing the pile of mush with his fork.  
It was lunch time in the prison. Which meant Tim had to spend time with people he despised instead of plotting his escape.  
"That weird mime guy got released today," Myrna stated.  
"Jazzhands?" Gus asked. Myrna nodded.  
Tim raised a singular eyebrow. Why should he care?  
They weren't going to let _him_ out anytime soon. Instead of acknowledging their existence, he shoveled some of his food into his mouth.  
"How did you know his name?" Myrna asked Gus.

"I used to be into mimes. I've always have a soft spot for them," Gus explained.  
"Hey! Maybe I should become a mime supervillain like him!"

"As long as it gets you to shut up," Tim replied dryly.  
Sometimes Tim missed the outside world. He wanted to feel the sun on his skin and the wind rushing through his hair.  
He could escape - of course (if he tried) - but he had no desire to.  
Everything he needed was right in his little cell.

 **WOOHP Cell 0102 - 8:32pm**

Tim sat on his bed, waiting for the security guard to do his rounds.  
He'd been locked up for far too long. He knew their routine like the back of his hand.  
The guards had three rounds a day. Speaking of which, this guard seemed to be running late.  
Three seconds later, the security guard passed his cell without paying any attention to the Super-villain.  
Tim waited until he heard the guard's footsteps grow distant before he got to work.  
He grabbed the electronic tablet from under his bed and turned it on.

Within the first year, Tim had managed to sneak a tablet into his cell.  
It was only a small, old tablet but it worked for what he had in mind.  
Then, it took less than six minutes to hack into WOOHP security.  
Now, he was able to watch the spies whenever he liked. Or rather, he was able to watch **Sam** whenever he liked.  
Unknowing to the girls, they had cameras _everywhere._  
There were cameras in all the rooms in their villa (beside the bathroom of course), in their compowders as well as in their spy suits.  
It was stupidly easy to hack into them to spy on Sam. And that was all he wanted really.  
Tim was quite content with his life in prison. He wasn't on the run, he actually got fed and he could work out as much as he liked.  
The only thing he missed was the red-headed spy.  
And now, he could watch her to his heart's content.  
Some may say it was creepy or _stalkerish._ But to him, it was a necessity.  
Hell, he'd probably have gone insane without seeing his little ray of sunshine.

Tim snorted at the tablet and booted up the video feed. There was Sam.  
The girls looked pretty banged up (and Tim scolded himself for taking an extra hour in the gym when he could have watched Sam in action instead). Clover and Alex were passed out in their bedrooms but Samantha was sat in front of the TV without a care in the world.  
Tim zoomed in on the living room camera. She had a little cut on her face - probably - from her earlier mission but it didn't look like it hurt too much. Sam just sat there with a book open on her lap as she half-watched the TV.  
Tim sighed in contentment.  
Watching Sam was the highlight of his day. She was beautiful, smart, funny and one of the best Super-spies known to man.  
Nothing would change that.

"Psst," a voice called from the next cell.  
Tim groaned inwardly.  
"Yes Myrna," Tim hissed back to his neighbour.  
"Do you think we're getting out soon?" She asked in a low voice.  
Tim flicked the button on the tablet to turn it off. Well, there goes his good mood.  
"I don't think we have a chance in hell of getting out. Goodnight Myrna," Tim stated before cuddling under his blankets.  
It was three hours before lights out but _anything_ was better than speaking to Myrna.

 **WOOHP Cell 0102 - 1:20pm**

Tim sat happily in his cell. It was free period, which meant he could do whatever he liked.  
Usually, he stayed in the gym but for some reason, he felt the need to check on Sam.  
He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. An odd feeling - like nothing he'd ever felt before.  
One could even say that he missed her.  
Tim shook those thoughts out of his head. Super-villains do **not** miss Super-spies.  
Instead of dwelling on this odd feeling, Tim took out the tablet, turned it on and watched.

Sam wasn't in the villa so he checked on her suit cam. And there she was.  
She was outside on this lovely sunny day, sitting across from - wait. Was that Jazzhands?  
Tim swore out loud. What on earth was Sam doing with Jazzhands? Tim had to get a better view of this.  
There had to be a reason Sam was accepting a rose from this creepy Super-villain.  
Panicking, Tim tapped rapidly on the screen and just so happened to check the less important spies cameras.  
Thank god they were nosey.  
Tim focused on Clover's suit cam. Sam was happily sitting across from the mime in full mime makeup, talking about how brave and amazing Jazzhands was.  
Tim felt like he was going to throw up.  
"If only I could help you in your righteous plight," Tim heard Sam say dreamily to the man.  
"You can," Jazzhands replied, pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "Here is my masterplan!"  
 _What an idiot._  
"Sam's secret partnership is with Jazzhands?!" He heard Clover screech through the tinny speakers of his tablet. "She really has gone over to the other side."  
Tim stared at the screen in disbelief. Sam couldn't have turned evil for this fool of a man.  
She just couldn't have.  
Tim watched stoically as Sam finished her conversation with Jazzhands, took his hand and walked away.  
Silently, he turned off the tablet and stashed it under his bed with just one question racing through his mind.  
Why?

 **WOOHP High Security prison - 12:39pm**

Tim felt like a robot. Why would Sam turn evil for that poor excuse of a Super-villain. It made no sense.  
 **She** liked Tim. **She** wanted to be with Tim before the whole I'm-going-to-kill-you plot.  
She wouldn't turn evil for Tim so why did she turn evil for a balding man with odd makeup choices.  
As each moment passed, Tim could almost feel his heart breaking but then he saw her.  
Sam. His Sam was here. Oh shit. She quickly got her food and left, but not before Tim spotted her.  
He sprinted after her, shoving Myrna out of the way without an apology.  
He followed her closely. Her cell door was just about to close behind her when he shoved his foot in the gap and strode confidently into her cell.  
"Samantha," he greeted. She turned to face him with a hand placed firmly on her hip.  
"Timothy Scam," she replied.  
Tim strolled over to her, fiddling with his hands, trying not to show the betrayal and heartbreak he felt from her transformation to the dark side.  
"So a little birdie tells me that you're on our side now," Tim began, glaring at the ex-super-spy.  
Samantha chuckled. It was a deep, odd sound. Nothing at all like her usual giggle.  
"Looks that way," She replied, focusing on the tray on her desk instead of Tim.  
"But why," Tim said. "Why would you turn evil for a fool like Jazzhands?"  
A moment of surprise flashed across Sam's features. Obviously, she didn't expect that question.  
"Um?" She squeaked. Tim let his eyes roam over her in curiosity.  
She still looked like **his** Sam. She still blushed like a schoolgirl.  
Tim smirked. Evil villains don't blush like that.  
He stepped closer to her and gently grasped her arm.  
"Oh Sam. You could have turned evil with me," He mentioned, staring into her green eyes.  
"We could have ruled the world together," Tim carried on, taking amusement in the increasing discomfort of Sam.  
She shuffled awkwardly.  
Then, she snapped.  
"I'm not evil you ass," She hissed, snatching her arm from his grip.  
"It's undercover work. Clover and Alex tossed me in here last night and Jerry hasn't got around to releasing me yet," She complained.  
To say Tim was relieved would be an understatement.  
He could almost jump for joy or smile - like a normal person. Sam wasn't evil.  
Sam wasn't in love with a creepy mime.

Normally, Tim's reaction to joy would include a slight eyebrow raise or a smirk but today was different.  
He hadn't lost Sam. It was a day to celebrate.  
So he hugged her. Yeah, it was a bad idea. But he was one happy man.  
He grabbed the slender red-headed girl and held her close to him.  
He nuzzled her hair lovingly as she patted him awkwardly on the back. Eventually, he let her go with a half-smile.  
"Sammie?" Tim heard Clover say. "Ew! She's in there cuddling with Tim Scam!"  
Tim rolled his eyes and turned to greet the newest intrusions.  
"Timothy Scam. If you could go back to the lunch hall…," Jerry stated, leaving no room for argument.  
What did Jerry think Tim was going to do? Hurt Sam?  
Tim snorted and held up his hands in a universal 'i'm-not-going-to-hurt-her' pose.  
"Alright alright. I'm going," Tim said, stepping through the open cell door.  
"Oh! And don't you go forgetting about me now Sam. A guy could think you're not interested," Tim said with a wink as he walked down the corridor.  
He could almost feel Sam's face redden in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

 **WOOHP Cell 0102 - 3:12pm**

Sam had been let out mere minutes after he left her cell.  
He even watched as she passed his cell and to freedom. Alas, his time with human Sam was over.  
Yet, he could still watch her. So he did.

He watched as Jerry grew bushy hair from his ears.  
And as Sam passed over a tiny device and Jazzhands call her "My lovely" (ugh).  
Tim watched (even though he didn't want to most of the time) as Sam mimed in front of people (badly).  
To be honest, the most amusing part was when Jazzhands finally figured out who Sam was.  
Tim scoffed. How could that idiotic mime not know Sam?  
How could you mistake that beautiful red hair?  
Then, Sam got trapped in an invisible box and it all went downhill from there.  
Turns out Jazzhands wanted to turned everyone into mimes for some strange reason.  
Where had all the good plans gone? These recent ones were terrible.  
Giant squids? A mime world? Where did people think of these?

Tim ignored lunch for an entire day in order to watch Sam save the world once more.  
He felt like he was watching a TV show, not the love of his life. Although it didn't look good for his Samantha.  
She was transformed into one of Jazzhand's mime goons.  
Then when Jerry (thank god for Jerry) finally turned her back, Jazzhands turned into a giant and grabbed Sam.  
He kept telling her over and over how he was going to become mime king and she would be his queen.  
Tim groaned at Jazzhand's king and queen speech and almost cheered when Sam stabbed him with his own rose.  
It was over. Jazzhands was defeated and would - hopefully - be coming back to WOOHP high security prison.  
The world wasn't going to turn into mime world. Sam was safe from the creepy mime.  
And she wasn't in love with Jazzhands.  
All in all, it was a good mission to watch.

 **WOOHP High Security Prison - 12: 43pm**

Tim found him in his own corner. A place with no surveillance camera coverage.  
Nobody knew why, but everybody knew that Tim Scam was pissed with Jazzhands.  
And nobody gets in the way of Tim Scam on a mission. Jazzhands sat there with his stupid makeup and his hands protecting his face.  
Tim grinned maliciously.  
"Hello Jazzhands," Tim said circling his prey. "I'm going to show you why **nobody** messes with Samantha Simpson."  
Tim sat beside Jazzhands and squeezed the skinny man's shoulder a little _too_ hard.  
"Samantha isn't your queen and will never be. She's **mine** ," Tim growled before he punched Jazzhands in the face.

 **WOOHP Headquarters - 9:12am**

"Sam?" Jerry asked before the girls ran out of the room. "Can I speak to you alone?"  
"She's not getting any more solo missions, is she Jer?" Clover questioned. Jerry shook his head.  
"I'll see you guys later," Sam said, waving off her friends.  
Once they were alone, Jerry looked away from Sam.  
"I thought you'd like to see how we found Jazzhands this morning," Jerry said.  
The screen showed Jazzhands. And boy he didn't look good.  
He had two black eyes, dried blood around his nose and at least three missing teeth.  
"What the hell happened?" Sam screeched in shock.  
"I was hoping you'd answer that. Jazzhands refuses to say who did this to him," Jerry began. "They may be criminals but we take attacks like this seriously."  
Sam shook her head profusely. Of course she knew who had most likely ruined Jazzhands pretty little face.  
Sam wasn't an idiot.  
She detected the bug in the WOOHP camera software a long time ago when cleaning through her computer.  
Someone was watching them. Calmy, Sam had tracked the signal back to cell 102 in WOOHP's high security prison.  
First of all, she'd been pissed that Tim Scam was watching them. She'd even thought about telling Jerry but Tim never did anything.  
He just watched them. So Sam let him. It had to be boring for him in that cell all alone.  
It was highly probable that Tim Scam was behind the attack on Jazzhands, especially with his odd behaviour in her cell three days ago.  
"No idea," Sam shrugged.  
Jerry nodded distractedly and waved her off.

 **Spies Villa - 8:02pm**

Sam didn't know why she did it. She felt compelled to thank Tim in some small way.  
He had basically protected her honour. So she sat at her desk and wrote:

 _Dear Timothy Scam,_

 _Thank you_

 _Love S_

Then, she taped in in front of the camera in her bedroom.  
"Thank you Tim," She said quietly.

Miles away Scam grinned widely at his tablet, ignoring the funny feeling in his stomach.


End file.
